


I Could Make You Happy

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, actual poorly operating fools scott and logan, actual relationship, also oops they're in a public place, and professor x just owns everyone's asses, back the hell up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Make You Happy

“Listen up, and listen good,” Logan growled, pinning Scott up against the wall of the mansion’s lobby by his neck. Scott scowled at him, staring at him through his red haze. “You and I, this is gonna work if it kills me. And nothing you say’s gonna change that. Got it?”

Scott blinked once, then twice. Logan tightened his grip, and Scott jerked his head in a shocked nod. “Yeah, I got it.”

Logan released him, let him fall onto his feet. Scott rubbed at his neck, then inhaled sharply when Logan was pressing their mouths together fiercely. He dug his fingers into Logan’s hair, the back of his neck, his shoulders, then struggled to catch his breath when Logan released him again.

“What the hell was that?” Scott gasped, hands braced on his knees.

“I love you,” Logan said gruffly. “I want you to know that. I want to keep you happy.”

Scott nodded again, straightened up, looked Logan in the eye as well as he could. “I love you, too.”

“Good.” Logan looked at the students who had stopped to gape at them. “Good, yeah. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, Logan,” Scott said, waving once as Logan took off. The Professor laughed once from the crowd of students, and Scott glared in his direction.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
